cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Saajid
Saajid is the main protagonist and the high assistant of the Stellar Group in Shining Star Heroes. Appearance Saajid has dark brown hair, two eyes and a small nose. He wears a dark red jumper with a tiny orange star at the left center of the chest. He wears dark blue jean trousers and grey shoes. Personality Saajid is a happy, creative, kind-hearted, outgoing, enigmatic, peace-making celestial boy who is originally the main leader of The Orange Star. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures in Nebulania with the Stellar Group, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange places. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Saajid's personality goes from very sensible, to a complete lunatic, if he eats even the smallest amount of sugar. Whenever Saajid gets angry, stressed or triggered, he turns into a monster, a dangerous animal or an unknown type of species that haven't been existed or unheard of. When there's a fire alarm, he mostly gets scared and often hides with their friends. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Enhanced Clubmanship: Saajid is able to demonstrate great proficiency in using all types of clubs such as mace, baton, bludgeon, truncheon, cosh or nightstick inflict heavy blunt force damage and/or trauma, making the others very dangerous in close quarters combat. * Heliokinesis: Saajid can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of sun, starting from his immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy, and reaction, etc. * Heliokinetic Aura: Saajid can release and surround himself in/with solar energy/substances for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting him various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give Saajid enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability. * Solar Empowerment: Saajid becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he come into contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. * Weapon Combination: Saajid can combine two or more weapons into a single weapon, usually larger and more powerful. * Enhanced Speed: Saajid can move much faster than the average member of some others, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Stellar Generation: Saajid can generate stellar energy/substances, allowing for constructs, attacks, etc. * Solar Mind: Saajid can employ the forces of the sun to revert the mind into a primal state prone to violence and survival instinct. * Solar Magic: Saajid is able to perform a legendary form of magic that allows him to cast magical spells and feats through the sun. * Precognition: Saajid have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. Monstrate * When Saajid transforms, he turns into Heliosflame. Trivia * Saajid's birth date is Tuesday 29th July 2003. * Saajid is also the high assistant of the Stellar Group. * Saajid only transforms into Heliosflame during Lazer Odyssey levels. Category:Midland's Mencap: Attack the Stars! Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stellar Group Category:Shining Star Heroes